


Stuck with You

by Chika_Lohaine



Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #OTLSpooktober2020, Angst, Communication, Confessions, Cute Liam, Cute Theo, Feelings, Feels, First Kisses, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Season Six, Thiam Feels, holes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: Liam and Theo fall into an old hunter’s trap and sort out their feelings while waiting for the pack to find them.Prompt – Fell into a hole
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993219
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Stuck with You

“What are the fucking chances.” Theo muttered as he stood up and dusted himself off. Liam groaned and did the same.

“Why is this still even here? I thought Chris removed all the hunters’ traps a month ago.” Liam complained as he looked around the giant hole that they were in. He could smell the wolfsbane coating the sides.

“Looks like he missed the one we managed to find.” Theo muttered, angry that he had been sent on patrol with Liam and angry that he was now stuck in a hole with Liam. The pack made it sound like it was Theo needing Liam as backup when they all knew that Liam was sent along because Theo was his ‘responsibility’. An hour after doing finding nothing, they stumble into the hole, not even knowing that it was there.

“I can’t get any signal.” Liam said as he tried his phone. “The hunters must have had a signal blocker of something.

“Give it here.” Theo held out his hand. Liam reluctantly handed it over. Theo typed a message to the pack, hit send then threw the phone out of the hole.

“The fuck. What was that for?” Liam shouted, looking at where his phone had disappeared over the side.

“We had signal before we fell into the hole, that means that there is something in the hole that’s preventing us from getting signal. Your phone will get better coverage when it’s out there.” Theo calming explained, sitting down in the center of the hole.

“What if someone steals it?”

“Then that same someone can get us help. Even if it costs us your phone.” Theo told him. Liam wanted to get angry. He wanted to punch Theo and just be done with everything but he knew that that wouldn’t help either of them.

“You’re an asshole. You could as least pretend to care sometimes.” Liam muttered. He sat down with his back towards Theo.

“Apparently everything I did for you in the hospital counts for nothing.” Theo snapped.

“No it doesn’t.” Liam shouted turning around. “But why do you keep acting like it never happened? Like you never tried to take Gabe’s pain away? You keep acting like that same asshole that I met the first time you came back to Beacon Hills.”

“Really? How would you know how I act? You barely even pay attention to me when we are with the pack let alone when we are alone.” Theo spat back.

“I’m with you for most of the day everyday, especially since school has been put on hold and Scott and the pack are trying to help Beacon Hills back on to their feet.” Liam argued. “I’d definitely know if there was a change in your attitude.”

“You’re an idiot Dunbar.” Theo muttered but didn’t say anything more.

“Don’t go silent on me. What’s been bothering you that you keep acting like I’m forcing you to be around me or still in Beacon Hills?” Liam pushed.

“You might not be forcing me but the pack is. Have you never thought of why they are always throwing us together or how sometimes both Malia and Scott follow me everywhere I go?” Theo shouted, finally losing his cool. “I’m treated like an outsider but I’m not allowed to leave. I have check ins and people always following me. Nobody trusts me and you wonder why I’m not going out on a limb to save them.”

“Why didn’t you fucking say that then?” Liam said, exasperated. “I could have talked to them.”

“Why would I want you to talk to them? I’m just biding my time before I leave. You don’t have to disappoint your alpha or your friends and I get to have the freedom I want, finally far away from this cursed town.”

“You can’t leave.” Liam said, his voice soft all of a sudden. “You can’t just up and go. Not after everything. I’ll talk to the pack, have them seen reason, but you can’t just leave.”

“And why is that? Why should I stay where I’m not wanted?” Theo sneered. “Nobody wants me here. I don’t _want_ to be here.”

“I like you.” Liam shouted, frustrated with what Theo was telling him. “I want you here and I’m sorry if that’s not enough to make you want to stay. I guess that all those times that I saved your life count for nothing too.”

“Liam…” Theo was speechless.

“Liam! Theo!” Scott’s voice rang out. They two boys in the hole ignored it.

“I like having you around. I like that you try to be good and always have my back.” Liam shrugged helplessly. Then he smiled bitterly. “I shouldn’t be the one to keep you here, especially when you are suffering because of the pack. If you want to leave then you can leave. I’ll talk the pack out of stopping you.”

“Liam are you okay?” Stiles called out, having found the hole. “They’re over here!”

“Do you really mean that?” Theo asked, standing up.

“Yeah, anybody should be allowed to go where they want to go. You helped us more than enough, so I shouldn’t force you to stay. You don’t owe us anything.” Liam sighed as he looked up at Theo. Theo reached out a hand and pulled Liam to his feet, pulling him flush against his body.

“I meant, did you mean it when you said that you like me?” Theo clarified. Liam licked his lips and nodded, aware of how close they were. He saw Theo’s eyes flicker to his mouth, just like it had back in the elevator at the hospital.

“I like you just like how I liked Hayden, probably even more.” Liam confessed, figuring that if Theo didn’t like him back then it was okay, he would be leaving anyway.

The pack switched on torches and were shouting about going to get rope an other things, but Liam wasn’t listening. He watched as Theo leaned forward and gently put their lips together. Liam closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, happy to finally feel Theo’s lips against his.

What pulled them apart was Stiles’ shrill cry of: _Scott, their kissing!_ And Lydia’s _finally_.


End file.
